wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Azuremyst Isle
Were you seeking information about Azuremyst (US) instead? , Siltfin , Wrathscale |level=1-11 |affiliation=Alliance |pop=Unknown |minor= Azure Watch |ruler=Prophet Velen |loc=Azuremyst Isles, west of Darkshore}} Azuremyst Isle is one of the two main islands that make up the Azuremyst Isles. Remaining mostly untouched by sapient races until recently, the land has changed a great deal due to the recent crash by a Draenei inter-dimensional generation ship. Powerful and ominous crystals dot the lands, and energy storms ripple through the sky. The Draenei capital city, The Exodar is built around their crashed ship in the western part of Azuremyst Isle. Evidence that parts of the crashed ship are tainting and mutating the natural flora and fauna of the island has become apparent. The draenei are working to halt and if possible reverse these mutations as soon as possible, to restore the natural beauty and health of the island. Azuremyst Isle one of WoW's starting zones which sees the least amount of PvP action (along with Teldrassil), due to the fact that the only way for Horde players to get to Azuremyst Isle itself is via ship from Auberdine in mainland Kalimdor. Other starting zones are directly accessible by the opposing faction without such hazards. For this reason, some draenei on PvP servers leave for the human and dwarven starting zones. History Very little history is known of Azuremyst Isle and the surrounding islands. Not frequented often by the night elves and tauren of Kalimdor due to their out-of-the-way location, the isles' indigenous creatures have been left to their own devices over the centuries. This is also the reason why the other races have not yet noticed the crashed dimensional ship that lies scattered across the islands, now used by the surviving draenei as a set of bases and outposts. Some civilization did exist on the island before the draenei arrived. On the southern Silvermyst Isle, a dock and house of night elf architecture marks the dwelling of a family of night elves who made their home here. In addition, a clan of furbolgs live in the central island. Due to being so far removed from their cousins in Kalimdor, these furbolgs have remained uncorrupted, though they have recently been driven out of their ancestral holdings. Additionally, ancient night elven ruins predating the Sundering are found scattered about both Azuremyst and Bloodmyst, all of them now inhabited by vile naga. The night elves have mostly abandoned these islands in favor of mainland Kalimdor. Geography Arcane storms strike this peaceful area outside the coast of Kalimdor. Evergreens and purple flowers cover the land. The island itself is divided into two parts by a river running north-south, the eastern and slightly smaller region dubbed Ammen Vale, as it is sheltered by hills on all sides. To the south lies Silvermyst Isle, close enough to reach by swimming without difficulty, and small enough to be considered part of the main island. Azuremyst Isle contains no dungeons, raid dungeons, micro dungeons, or battlegrounds. It is the starting area for the draenei and contains a very sheltered 1-5 leveling area, Ammen Vale. The draenei city, the Exodar, can also be found in this zone with a flight path to Bloodmyst Isle. The only access to the mainland is by boat to Auberdine. Maps and subregions *Old map of Ammen Vale, during the BC previews Travel hubs The only way to reach the mainland of Kalimdor from the islands is by boat, which makes Azuremyst a seldom-visited area. The boat from the dock near the Exodar sails to Auberdine in Darkshore. The only flight path from Azuremyst leads to Blood Watch on the nearby Bloodmyst Isle. Flight paths from The Exodar * Blood Watch, Bloodmyst Isle Boat destinations from Valaar's Berth * Auberdine, Darkshore Regions adjacent to Azuremyst Isle Notable NPCs Azuremyst Isle is the new home of several notable people, and not all of them draenei. At the Crash Site in Ammen Vale, Vindicator Aldar and Technician Zhanaa work tirelessly to keep in contact with the rest of the scattered draenei across the island. At Azure Watch, Exarch Menelaous watches over the people of the village. Admiral Odesyus, recently forced to land on the southern coast of the island, does his best to root out the traitors in his crew and help his newfound allies, the draenei. And High Chief Stillpine seeks aid from the newly arrived draenei to take back Stillpine Hold. Quests The quests of Azuremyst Isle range from the early level 1-5 quests of Ammen Vale to the level 5-10 quests of the main isle. Many players have found the quests of the draenei starting area to be extremely enjoyable and interesting, compared to the pre-Burning Crusade quests. Quests of note include the quest chain, in which draenei learn the language of the furbolgs and get to travel in interesting ways between furbolg totems - including flying, swimming, and running in a transformed panther shape; A quest chain involving Admiral Odesyus as he hunts down the traitor in his crew; And quests given by the furbolgs of Stillpine Hold. Resources preview.]] * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Light Hide * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild creatures * Air Elementals * Blood Elves * Crabs * Earth Elementals * Fire Elementals * Fleshbeasts * Furbolgs * Gnolls * Goblins * Lashers * Moonkin * Moths * Murlocs * Naga * Nightstalkers * Ravagers * Stags * Striders * Water Elementals Category:Azuremyst Isle Category:Draenei territories Category:Forests Category:Islands Category:Starting areas